


Stay Close, I'm Scared

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: "Nines?""Please, don't go."





	Stay Close, I'm Scared

Nines sighed as the technicians patched him up. He had been partnered up with Connor for a case and today he went him to apprehend the suspect. Things were going smoothly until the suspect pulled a gun on Connor. Nines didn’t know what made him do it, but he found himself shoving the rk800 out of the way and taking the bullet. The suspect shot a few more times and Nines became a shield for Connor until there were no more bullets left. Some had luckily missed both of them and some grazed Nines. Some buried themselves in the rk900’s body. When the suspect realized he was out of bullets and tried to run, Nines took that moment to wrestle him down before temporarily shutting down from thirium loss. He woke up to the technicians working on him and Connor watching from nearby with a yellow LED. Currently, Nines was now sitting up and letting the technicians finish working on him.

“Are you feeling any better now, Nines?” came Connor’s soft voice.

Warm brown doe eyes stared at him in concern. For some reason, that made Nines’ regulator stutter for a moment.

“I am well. I require more thirium but there is nothing else of concern.” Nines answered, checking his systems.

“That’s good. The technicians said you’ll have to stay the night for repairs and so they can make sure they didn’t miss anything. I know you can check it easily yourself, but they want to be close by in case anything else happens.”

Nines didn’t like the thought of being alone in New Jericho overnight. He preferred being at home with Connor where it he thought it was safest. He hated the white walls and the blinding white lights of the small room he was placed in. It made his stress levels rise little by little.

“Nines, are you sure you’re ok? Your stress levels are rising.” Connor said again, interrupting his thoughts.

Nines blinked and shook his head.

“I am alright. I was just checking my systems.” Nines lied.

Connor gave him a look, tilting his head to the side in a way that drove the rk900 crazy and made his non-existent stomach flutter. Nines tore his gaze away from Connor when he realized he was staring. He could hear the other’s footsteps and for a moment he thought that his predecessor left. He looked up to see Connor standing by his bed. The technicians said nothing and finished up on repairing Nines. They attached him to a thirium drip then packed their tools and left the two alone in the room.

“Nines, it’s ok to feel whatever you’re feeling. You can tell me.” Connor said, offering him a small smile.

Nines stared into his eyes for a moment, LED flickering to red then yellow. He couldn’t say no to those eyes.

“I…I do not wish to stay here overnight. I want to be at home…with you.” Nines answered after a beat silence, his cheeks turning a faint blue.

“It’ll only be for one night, Nines. You’ll be home soon.” Connor assured, taking Nines’ hand in his.

Nines forgot how to speak for a moment. His eyes flickered to their hands then back to Connor. He felt a bit sad when Connor let go. The rk800 smiled at him, telling him he had to go now. But Nines didn’t want him to. Before he could stop himself, he found his own hand reaching out and grabbing Connor’s. The rk800 stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking up at him with a titled head again.

“Nines?” Connor asked, not letting go.

“Please, don’t go. I don’t…I don’t want to be alone.” Nines admitted, his cheeks now a darker shade of blue.

Connor smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Alright. I’ll stay with you.” he answered, sending a quick message to Hank.

He then toed off his shoes and removed his tie and jacket, leaving them on the chair by the bed. He climbed up and joined the other android in bed, careful not to jostle the drip. He blinked and the lights turned off, leaving the soft lights of the city outside the window and their LEDS as their only light. The room was bathed in a cool evening glow and a comforting blue from the LEDS. Nines slowly relaxed and let Connor tuck him in. Connor then snuggled up to him, sighing in content as the rk900 pulled him close. He never imagined he’d end up snuggling in a bed with his successor. He looked up at Nines who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Smiling, Connor waited until he was sure that Nines was deep asleep. Then, before he could back out, he quickly left a soft kiss on Nines’ forehead. Then he too drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
